Various types of systems may be used to convey goods or people. For example, a moving walkway located in an airport may be used to quickly get airline customers to destination terminals prior to departure times. A handrail may be used to provide a point or reference or to enable a passenger to balance herself when using the walkway. Handrails typically include a relative stiff plastic or rubber band that has a sliding material (e.g., a coating or fiber band) on the inner side and a more adhesive outer side to enable a quality gripping-surface for the passenger's hand. In some instances, an inner side of a handrail may provide for a drive.
Where space is at a premium, a linear handrail drive system may be used in connection with the walkway. In common applications, handrail drives use an inner side to drive the handrail using certain rollers or wheels to avoid driving marks (fulling marks) on the outer (upper, passenger) side.